Hanging By A Moment
by collateraldamage-x
Summary: He was falling for her, he realized that. But the question was: Would he let her know? Or would she be forever be blind to his love? They would never know until they tried... Takari featuring the songs of Lifehouse.
1. Easier To Be

**//Author's Note: **Hey everyone. So yes, here is another story by me… I haven't done much I know, but I've hit a rut and I figured that maybe if I start a start and focus on a short story, maybe it get some ideas flowing for some of my longer ones. Oh, and in case you may have no known, I deleted my other story 'The Year Everything Changed' because, well, it was terrible. I didn't like it at all to be honest. There are more details on that on my profile.

**Summary: **He was falling for her. He realized that. But the question was: Would he let her know? Or would she be forever blind to his love. They would never know until they tried.... A Takari love story featuring the songs of Lifehouse. Not a songfic.. well completely at least.

**Couples: **Takari, Sorato, Michi, Kenyako (others are mentioned)

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Easier To Be

---------------------------------------------

_You make it easier to be, Easier to be me  
It's hard to believe  
__  
You make it easy...__You didn't give up on me  
Let myself go, You were still there  
Like coming home  
Coming up for air_

_We speak in silence, Words can't break  
It feels like we are, Falling awake  
In a place and a time  
Of our own_

"Come on Takeru! They're getting away!"

A 16 year old Yagami Hikari shouted out in glee to her best friend.

Takeru chuckled, before running after her. He had known her practically his entire life, and yet, to this day, she acted like the bright, happy little girl she used to be. Not that Takeru was one to talk about that, for he still acted that too. At least, with her she did.

"Takeru look! I caught one!" Running up to him in pure excitement, she carefully lifted her hands up to his face. Her hands were together, creating a small petite little cage. Peering inside every so carefully, as to not break her cage, he looked inside, to see a small jittering firefly, zooming around in her hands. Like all fireflies, it glowed a bright, warm glow, one that only nature could give.

Takeru laughed. She was cute, too cute sometimes. "Yup, you sure did. It's too bad we didn't bring any jars with us, we could've caught a whole bunch and put them in there."

He watched as her eyes grew, as they did whenever something hit her or she had what Takeru called, "startling" revelations.

"Aw, we should have! Oh well, we can still enjoy it, right?" She said, looking up at him with joy. He answered with a smile, to which, she smiled as well.

Hikari looked back down to her hands, and brought them closer to her face. With a child like amazement, she watched the firefly flying zooming around in her hands, looking at it was if she would never tire of it.

With the same sort of amazement and never ending interest, he watched too, only, he watched her instead.

The firefly's glow lit up her face, in such a natural and beautiful way, it left him breathless. It brought out every thing about her. Her warm cinnamon eyes that looked at every thing with honest care and love, and her smile seemed a thousand times more angelic, that smile that broke down even the most heartless of people, and creatures. Her whole face was just so warm and peaceful, it made him feel like home. And that's were he always was with her, home.

Maybe that's why it was so easy, so easy to just be free and himself, and not what the world expected him to be. That perfect and selfless boy he had somehow come to know as. It was an expectation he felt he had not once, had had ever achieved, and would never achieve in his life, at least, not with the constant mistakes he always made. But even those who knew he wasn't perfect, still expected him to be something.

For Yamato, it was the innocent little brother. The one that still cried at a drop of a hat, the one that still needed protecting, despite the many times Takeru had proven he didn't. To Yamato, he would forever be the little eight year old boy that held all innocence in the world and the one that Yamato constantly had to protect in their more adventurous days.

In Daisuke's case, it was the rival and best friend. The one with whom he rivalled and competed with constantly, in the (according to Hikari) most unhealthiest way possible. But no matter how much they competed, they remained friends, always laughing about it at the end of the day.

For the rest of the digidestineds, he was the hopeful one. The one that never gave up hope, no matter how grim and hopeless the situation may be. And he always was; he didn't know the meaning of giving up. He always had hope, no matter what.

But even with all the things the world expected him to be, when it came down to Hikari, he could be whatever he pleased. He could be that little eight year old boy, who still cried and was still hurt about his parent's divorce. Or he could be someone who cared less about competition and just wanted to have fun, which he always did when he was with her.

Or, in what seemed to be the more consistent occasion, he could be the hopeless one. Who thought that there really was nothing and no one that could save him. But in a split second, he always found, that was impossible with her around. That light that she held, the one that seemed to make her a constant target (which he understood, for he wanted to have what she had too), gave him this unrelenting hope, one that he couldn't deny if he ever made an effort too, which he never did. It was too inviting and safe to deny.

No matter what, whenever he was with Hikari, he was just pure, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. He could be anything he wanted to be, anyone he wished to be in that moment, she accepted him, just as he did with her.

Yes, with Yagami Hikari, it was easier to be him. And he hoped, it always stay that way.

_You make it easier to be, Easier to be me  
It's hard to believe  
You make it easy..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**//Author's Note: **So this is quite different from my other fics. Different style I guess. All the chapters will be in this sort of style and length. So let me know what you guys think, reviews would be very helpful and encouraging! Let me know and so I'll know if you guys want more (which I hope you do…)

Oh and for my other fics… ignore the supposed "updates", I'm just going through my other fics and finally fixing the grammatical and spelling errors. If there really are any changes, you'll know. Thanks.

Light-of-Hope-07


	2. Blind

**//Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter: **Jadeda star, Aero Angemon **and **puasluoma**. Your reviews brightened my dreary day! I realized that last chapter I didn't put their ages. So here they are:

Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke: 17

Miyako and Ken: 18

Iori: 14 (Could someone tell me if he's three years younger, or two years younger then Takeru? thanks!)

Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro: 19

Jyou: 20

So this update is late, as most of my updates are…. I apologize. I really need to fix my procrastination problem, I know. But here it is, chapter 2 of 'Hanging By A Moment'. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Digimon or Lifehouse.

----------------------------------

Chapter 2: Blind

----------------------------------

_I __never thought we'd be here  
when my love for you was blind  
__That__ I loved you more than you'll ever know  
__Would__ you ever wanna leave it  
maybe you could not believe it  
that my love for you was blind  
but I couldn't make you see it  
couldn't make you see it_

He remembered like it was a dream. Like as if, he wasn't entirely there.

He faintly remembered the day, but just not all the details of it.

It was an average, sunny day. The weather was still slightly balmy and cold, but it was heating up. Spring was definetly coming soon.

Daisuke, Hikari, Iori, Miyako and he were all walking to school, just like they did everyday.

"Man, I'm so tired of school. I can't wait until it gets out." Daisuke complained as usual, while putting his hands behind his head as he walked.

"No kidding. Break is coming soon and yet, we're assigned this huge project!" Miyako shouted in frustration.

"You too? Mr. Urahara gave us ours yesterday. It's a good thing though; we get to work in partners! Isn't that Takeru?" Hikari turned to her blonde haired best friend, who was walking beside her.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Hika. I didn't hear what you said." He sheepishly began to scratch the back of his head.

Then, she giggled that cute giggle of hers. The one that reminded him of how light and innocent she was. "Oh Takeru. You never listen to anything I have to say. Obviously I'm not good enough for you to listen too." As a joke, she turned away from him, sticking her nose in the air in a childish manner.

Completely appalled, Takeru managed to banter back, like they always did. "Yup, in fact, I could probably list about five other people I'd rather listen to then you."

Hikari gasped in shock, then playfully smacked Takeru in the arm. "Haha, very funny. Yes, this how you show your best friend how much you love and appreciate her."

Then there it was. This… odd feeling. A shock, was how he would describe it. As soon as Hikari and said the word love, he felt everything stop. His heart, his mind, his breath. He needed to remind himself to breathe, otherwise he would've passed out right there and not had even known it until he woke up in a hospital completely dazed.

'_No, not anything. Just, my imagination.'_

Before Hikari could notice and take advantage of Takeru once again, spacing out, he managed to compose himself and tease back. "What best friend? Unless you're talking about Iori and Daisuke."

Hikari gasped again, but before she was able to say something back, Daisuke had interrupted her.

"If you two are done, I believe we're here. And we best get inside for class before we're late."

"Yes Daisuke, because you're obviously known for your punctuality." Iori had sarcastically replied in that quiet but blatant manner he had come to be known for.

While the others laughed and passed Daisuke by, he had scowled and stormed inside after them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'_Ugh.. so bored.. when is class over?' _Lazily checking the clock above the door frame of the classroom, Takeru groaned internally when he saw there was still another 15 minutes of class left. It was only 3rd period, and he was already ready to go home.

Just as he was about to put his head down for a quick nap, a neatly folded noted found its way onto his desk.

Being cautious as to not attract the teacher's notice, he opened the note, smiling as he recognized the beautiful and neat handwriting on the paper.

'_I can't believe it's only 3__rd__ period and I wanna go home! Ugh, I'm so glad lunch is next at least'_

A laugh threatened to escape from his mouth, but Takeru held it in and quickly composed a reply. It was incredible how Hikari and he always seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'_I definitely know what you mean. But we only have about 13 minutes left.'_

'_How is it that you're always so optimistic Takeru?'_

'_I don't know. I just am. But it's one of the things you love about me.'_

Once again, Takeru felt that shock go up along his spine again. He almost thought twice about tossing the note back to Hikari with that word on there. But with flippant shrug he tossed the note back to her, but a part of him slightly regretted it for doing so.

'_Hah, riiight. Takeru. That's it. Anyway, I'm going to your house after school to work on our project right?' _

Takeru had almost (_almost_) forgotten about that. Perhaps that was why the day seemed so much longer then usual.

'_Yup! Our project is gonna be amazing.'_

'_Haha of course! Can't wait then!'_

'_:)'_

Now he just had to get through the rest of the day.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So then, if you'll get one half of the supplies and I get the other half, we should be good to go!" Hikari pleasantly clasped her hands together, happy with the amount of progress she and Takeru had made. In one hour to boost as well.

"Yup! And then we'll work on it at your house on Friday."

Hikari nodded. "Yup. Hey, are you thirsty?"

"Yea. I'll get us some drinks."

"You sure Takeru? I can get them."

He turned to her, mid-way to the kitchen, and replied. "Hikari, you are a guest here. I'll get it, don't worry." He turned back around and continued to the kitchen. Once he had reached the refrigerator, he called out to her. "Water or soda?"

"Soda please!" Hikari shouted back, sounding much like an eager child asking for candy.

Takeru chuckled and grabbed two sodas, then made his way back to Hikari.

But at the entrance of the kitchen, he stopped.

All time froze.

Hikari was on the floor, leafing through a magazine, completely blind to Takeru's stare on her.

But he was completely blind to everything but her.

For the first time in the nine years he had known her, he had finally noticed her and how beautiful she was.

The way her beautiful, dark chocolate brown hair framed her face in that perfect way, bringing out her almond shaped, consistently curious, unique cinnamon eyes. The way her skin glowed no matter what lighting she was in, making her seem even more angelic and untouchable. How her body had all the right curves and was perfectly fit from her love of dancing.

And it was at that moment he realized.

He had fallen in love.

And not just with anyone, but with his best friend.

Yagami Hikari.

But of course, she was completely blind to it, she would never know, and he after he had managed to regain control of himself again, he realized, she could never know. Hikari could never know that he had fallen in love with her; if he was even sure he really did (he still wasn't entirely sure. Maybe it was because it didn't want to realize he did, but for now, he wasn't sure). The last thing Takeru would want was to compromise their friendship, because of him and his feelings. He would not, could not, ruin and threaten their friendship for the sake of his feelings for her. He wouldn't allow it.

With that affirmation, he ambled his way over to her (he was still sort of in a daze) and handed her a soda. "H-here Hikari."

Did he just stutter? What was wrong with him? If he didn't want Hikari to know he had better act normal.

Thankfully Hikari hadn't noticed his stutter, or maybe she did. With Hikari you never knew since she kept to herself so much.

He sat down next to her and let out a silent sigh. He was so confused right now. He was scared, yet exhilarated. Nervous, yet the happiest he had ever been. Maybe this was love…

'_Where's Yamato when you need him?'_

With a silent plea for his brother, Takeru went on as normal as he could for the duration of Hikari's visit. And the whole time, she was completely blind to what Takeru had discovered and experienced about her earlier.

And he would keep it that way.

_That__ I loved you more than you'll ever know  
__That__ my love for you was blind  
but I couldn't make you see it  
couldn't make you see it_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

**//Author's Note:** Wow… that completely sucked huh? Completely fluffy, but I guess that was to be expected in this fic. Now I realize, maybe that's not exactly the way somehow falls in love with someone, just suddenly like that. But hey, it's love. You never know what to expect form it. But this chapter…. not my best stuff, I'll admit. But hey, you guys can be the judge of that. Please let me know what you thought it. Leave me many reviews!! As much as I appreciate the alerts and favourites, to have reviews along with them with be twice as nice! Thanks for reading. Until next time (whenever that may be)-

Light-of-Hope-07


	3. Whatever It Takes

**//Author's Note: **I had this whole list. This whole list of the songs I wanted for this story, and it failed me!! I was going to write the next chapter, when the next song I picked totally didn't work. I was shocked, flabbergasted (yes, flabbergasted). So desperately I tried to find another song for this chapter, and I couldn't. So what did I do? I went back to the original song. What a wonderful circle I've ran.

Muchos gracis go out to these following people: **Vindicator **(Oh yes, plenty of options. I'm glad I've got you hooked, major compliment thanks :), **Aero Angemon**, **penguindan333**, **Jaeda Star **(Where are you?!?! I miss you!), **Puasluoma **(I nearly fainted when you reviewed, you authored one of my favorite Takari's of all time. So thank you!!). Thanks for reviewing all, love you all! And thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted and etc. Love you all too!

Note:

'.....' - Thoughts

"_....."_ - Flashback

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or it's characters. I also do not own Lifehouse (though if I did I'd make them throw me a concert. Everyday).

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Whatever It Takes

-----------------------------------------------

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

The sun was sinking slowly behind the hills of Odaiba Park. It's rays illuminating anything it hit with a breathtaking orange glow.

Amongst the things that it hit, Takaishi Takeru sat in deep thought. He was rested at the base of an old, nature worn tree. It's orange-red leaves were falling in gentle cascades to the earth, making piles at the bottom.

"You know, I'm not sure you're going to be able to fix anything just sitting here TK."

Pulled away suddenly from his thoughts, Takeru turned his head to see the cocky grin of his older brother Yamato and the always cool face of his brother's best friend, Taichi.

"Leave me alone you two. Don't you have girls to chase or something?" Takeru said with irritation.

Taichi chuckled as he and Yamato walked over to Takeru. "Did you hear that Yamato? Your little brother has got quite a mouth there. What is it that people are always saying? 'Respect you elders'?"

"Yea TK. Whatever happened to that?"

"That saying goes for people with gray hair and have a strange delight for prunes and tapioca. All of those things which you guys don't have nor delight."

Keeping his eyes anywhere from their faces, Takeru stared dead ahead. Without any sort of hesitation, Yamato and Taichi sat on either side of Takeru. Taichi was on his left while Yamato was on the right.

For what seemed to be a long time, the three of them just sat in silence. Every minute that they sat in silence, was another minute Takeru wished he was just left alone.

Not being able to take it any longer, Takeru was just about to open his mouth and tell Yamato and Taichi to leave when he was cut off by his fearless leader.

"She's upset you know. Kari? She won't leave the house."

Takeru snapped his head in Taichi's direction. Shock didn't even begin to cover the state he was in.

"What? Why? She- She didn't do anything!"

"Try telling her that. TK, you know Kari. You know her almost as well as I do."

"With as much time as he spends with her, he might actually know her better then you Tai."

Taichi looked past Takeru's shoulder and to send a scowl the blonde rocker's way. Yamato just returned it with his signature cocky smile.

"As I was saying, TK, you know better then anyone that with Hikari. There is no 'your fault'. There's only 'my fault'.'I'm wrong'. Even when it so painstakingly clear that she had nothing to do with something, she'll blame herself anyway, no matter what you tell her. It's so damn frustrating!" Taichi gave a sigh in exasperation before continuing on. "The point is, no matter how much something isn't her fault, she's going to blame herself anyway. Even here."

"And it's up to you to fix it." Yamato clasped his younger brother's shoulder.

"But Matt, I didn't even know I hurt her. I, I didn't' mean to hurt her. I would never hurt her." Takeru finished in a quiet voice.

"We know that. Tai knows that."

"I'm not here to hurt you TK. Honest." Tai laughed, trying but failing to relieve the mood of the conversation.

"Look bro, we know you didn't mean to hurt Kari. But for some reason, she's hurt. Either because, you did something you didn't know you did or because she's just simply Kari. Either way, only you can fix this."

"But she's probably mad at me. She probably won't even talk to me!"

"It's Kari, TK. She could never be mad at you. Just give it a try."

"But-"

"No more buts!" Taichi got up, Yamato following in cue. Together the two of them forced Takeru to his feet and began to drag him away from the tree they were sitting at and towards the Yagami's apartment building.

"Wh-What are you guys doing?" Takeru stuttered. He look around in a panic, looking at the people who were watching him being dragged against his will with begging eyes that cried, 'Somebody help me!'

"Well since you seem like too much of a chicken to go to her, we're taking you ourselves." Tai looked over his shoulder at Takeru with his infamous broad grin that said 'everything is going to be okay!'.

A look of despair came over Takeru's face. "Couldn't I just stay a chicken instead? I rather like feathers..."

"Do you like Kari staying in the apartment depressed? Or would you rather see her happy?"

Takeru went silent. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would rather die then to ever purposely leave Hikari upset. He would go to the ends of the earth to make her happy. So what was stopping him now?

While Takeru mulled over that question, Yamato and Taichi continued to drag him to the apartment, grateful that Takeru was no longer struggling but concerned as to what he was thinking.

"What do you think he's think about that's made him practically comatose?" Yamato muttered under his breath to his brunette accomplice.

Giving his friend a look, Taichi replied. "What do you think he's thinking about." He raised an eyebrow at him before continuing to lug Takeru across the street.

Yamato looked ahead and after thinking about it for a minute, he gave a low chuckle feeling stupid he didn't realize it earlier. Especially before his dense soccer-loving best friend. But then again, Yamato knew better then anyone Yagami Taichi was definitely not as thick as he seemed.

Meanwhile, for Takeru the trip was a daze. He was so deep in thought, it didn't really hit him that he was being dragged along a path he had walked down on over a thousand times. It wasn't until he had actually reached the Hikari's door that he finally snapped out of thought and realized finally where he was.

"Aaahh.... Matt? Tai? Where did you guys go...."

Apparently the two had just positioned Takeru in front of the door and left, before he had snapped his mind back to reality and could kill the two. They apparently weren't as ignorant as they came off to be.

Takeru stood there for a bit, unable to make a move. What was he to say? Or do when he saw her? Lately Takeru had been in that awful stage where he froze up whenever he was around Hikari. Her beauty stunning him beyond speech or thought. It was like being hit by a freakin' blow dart.

Suddenly a chime started going off from somewhere. Takeru put his hand his pocket to fish out his cell phone. _'Oh what now..._'

He opened the phone to reveal he had received a text message. A text message from known other then the troublesome duo who got him into the situation he was in right now.

_**From Tai, 2:46 pm**_

_What the heck are you waiting for? Go in already!_

_The longer you take, the longer Kari is upset..._

Those two... not only had they just left him, they were watching him too?!

Takeru gave out a lengthy sigh. As much as he didn't want to face his consequence (because come one, who really did?), he, much more then that, didn't want Hikari to be upset any longer. Taichi... had brought up a good point. He had to pick today to be so brilliant?

With that in mind, Takeru rang the doorbell with some sort of courage and waited.

It didn't take long for someone to open the door. Takeru was hoping it would have been Yuuko, Hikari and Taichi's mother, to answer the door but alas. Hikari had opened the door. Like fate, he knew some of the digidestined would say if they heard about this (which they wouldn't).

"Ta-Takeru. Hi. What are you doing here?"

He was hit by another blow dart. Another freakin' blow dart. But doing his freeze up, Takeru took the time to survey Hikari (and not in the perverted way. He would rather die then look at Hikari like that and disrespect her).

Taichi was right, she did look rather sullen. Her face was slightly paler due to the lack of daily sunshine she normally would receive. He eyes were slightly sunken and puffy, like she had been staying up all night crying. Oh kami, what had he done?

"Takeru...? Are you there?"

In an attempt to gain his attention, Hikari began to wave her hands in front of his face. Like clockwork, Takeru began to break free of his temporary paralysis. He grabbed Hikari's wrists gently and look down at her with a mock look of seriousness. "I'm here Hikari. You can stop waving your hands."

Hikari gave a tiny giggle, which in turn gave Takeru huge shocks traveling up and down his spine. He was happy though, to know no matter what happened between the two they could always had the ability to just go back like they never were. But as much as he wanted to do that he had to fix whatever was wrong with Hikari, and make up for whatever he had done wrong.

"Umm... can-can I come in?" Takeru asked slightly nervous.

Hikari gave a simple nod and began to walk towards the living room couch. Takeru followed (making sure to close the door behind so no one could watch) and sat next to Hikari on the couch.

It was silent for a few minutes. Neither knowing really what to say.

"So..."

"So..."

"Hikari, are you... are you alright?"

Hikari lowered her eyes. "Yes, why did you ask?"

Takeru looked at her. She was lying to him. He hated that.

"I ask because... I'm worried. Tai's worried. Even Matt's worried. And I don't' blame them. Hikari, no offense, but you look horrible. You have no idea how much that worries me."

"I'm fine Takeru."

"No you're not! Hikari, you're my best friend. Ever. If you're upset, I want to know. Especially if.. especially if..."

"Especially if what, Takeru?"

Hikari's voice was soft and firm when she had asked that. She was angry. Whenever she or Taichi were angry, their voices would go all soft and angry. It was one of the sibling traits that they shared.

"Especially if I had something to do with that. Kari, I would never want to hurt you, you know that. Right?"

"...." Hikari let out a sigh and closed her tired eyelids. When she didn't say anything, Takeru continued.

"Hikari, for whatever I did. I'm sorry. I'm truly, truly sorry and if you would tell me what it is I did, I would no, I want to make it up to you. It hurts me so much to see you like this and whatever it is I did, I want to fix. What ever it takes I-"

"Stop TK. Stop. I get it okay? You want to fix it. You want to make it better. You don't like seeing me like this. But, did you ever stop to think that I don't like seeing you like this either?"

Takeru was stunned, to say the least. He tried to recall the last he was like the state Hikari was in now. Finally it came to him. The time was five days ago.

"My parents..."

Yea, your parents. You were upset. You had come home from basketball practice to hear them arguing again after all these years. You confronted them and they tried to cover it up but you left and went to park."

"I texted you to come meet me and you came. Less then five minutes after I had texted you. You came, and I..I.."

"You wouldn't tell me. I came all that way, for you to just say, 'I'm fine now. Sorry I made you come this way.' But you weren't okay Takeru, I know you weren't. You kept saying you were and put on this fake face, but you forgot that... I know you, almost better than anyone. And even though your mouth and face were saying that is was okay, your eyes were telling me something different. They were telling me that you were hurt and that... you wanted the hurt to stop. Well I want it to stop for you too TK, but I can't do that unless you let me. And until you do, I won't let you stop mine either."

Takeru looked at her confused. But, his hurt was her hurt. So if she fixed his, wouldn't he be fixing....

'Oh.' He simply thought. He got it now.

Looking away, Takeru stared at the Yagami's stained carpeted floor. The result of the many parties and meeting behind held at the Yagami's for their spacious space and also for having Tai has a son.

There was one particular stain, by the farthest left leg of the coffee table. It was darker then all the others and bigger. Takeru struggled to keep a laugh in as he remembered how it had gotten there. Hikari and him were studying for some major history test and her apartment two years ago. They had moved the coffee table and had all sorts of food and drinks laid out to help and motivate them to study. Unfortunately it had done the opposite of that. They were testing each other, when Hikari had gotten a question wrong after a getting a string of them right. As a "consequence", Takeru had thrown a potato chip at her, which in turn resulted in a full out potato chip war. They had gotten so into throwing it at one another that they weren't watching where they were going, and had spilled one of the drinks.

"_Oh no... TK, my mom is going to kill me! What am I going to do?" Hikari said on the verge of tears as she tried the best she could to mop up the mess with a paper towel. "This is going to stain so bad!"_

"_Don't worry Kari, okay? We'll get through it together. We'll clean it up and explain to your mom. It was my fault anyway."_

_Hikari sighed. "No it wasn't. All you did was throw a potato chip at me. I was the one who had to throw it back."_

"_No Kari I-"_

"_What happened here?"_

_Upon hearing a new voice, one they weren't exactly thrilled to hear at the moment, both Takeru and Hikari looked up to see Yagami Yuuko, Hikari and Taichi's mother._

"_Oh, mom. Umm... I'm so sorry but what happened is-"_

"_It's my fault Mrs. Yagami. Hikari and I were studying and we got distracted when I threw a chip at her and I wasn't watching where I was going and spilled the drink. I'm really sorry, I'll be sure to clean it up before I leave." Takeru cut Hikari off and bowed apologetically to her mother. Hikari just stared at him, astounded. _

_Catching her daughter's stunned look, Yuuko knew that Takeru wasn't to blame, but he took it anyway. 'That was sweet...' she thought. _

"_It's okay Takeru. I understand, it was an accident. At least you weren't kicking around a muddy soccer ball around which resulted in the breaking of my favorite vase." Yuuko said looking bitterly in the direction of Taichi's room. Both Takeru and Hikari laughed which lightened the mood of the situation. _

"_Just be sure to clean it up. It's fine. Just another stain to the carpet. Which reminds me I really should call someone to get those out..." Yuuko mumbled to herself as she left to the kitchen._

_As she left, Takeru and Hikari just sat there. _

"_Takeru... you didn't have to do that. It was my fault."_

"_No Kari, you've got to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. An accident we both caused. But even if it was just you, you know I'll always be there to help you clean it up." Takeru smiled fondly at her. Hikari smiled back with just the same amount of fondness as well._

'She was letting me know, she's here too...' Takeru felt so stupid. He always knew that, he's known that for his entire life, yet, he ignored it. He tried to shoulder everything by himself. But.. if he did that, then what was the purpose of friends?

"Hikari... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shut you out. You know I would never mean to do that. I just.. I didn't..."

Hikari laughed. "It's okay Takeru. I get it. You didn't want me to shoulder what wasn't mine. But you have to understand, whatever you shoulder, I always will too because well, I'm your best friend."

'Right.. best friend.' The statement stung Takeru, but he didn't let it show.

He kept that particular pain to himself as Hikari continued. "As your best friend, I want to help you, with whatever hurts, whatever is causing you pain. I want to fix it. But I can't do that unless you let me in okay? You have to let me in, even if it hurts because if you don't, that hurts a lot more seeing you carry all your pain and knowing that you won't let me carry it with you, when I want to. So much. And I understand, sometimes you may not want to talk about it, but I'll wait until you do. Okay?"

Takeru sat, speechless. He knew Hikari felt like that, she was like that with everyone. But knowing and hearing were two entirely different things.

"Okay. I'm really sorry Hikari, really. I promise, I won't shut you out again like that, especially when you go to such great lengths to help me. I really am."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Takeru laughed. "Yes mother, I won't."

Hikari gave him a mock of anger, then playfully shoved Takeru before diving in for a hug.

Smiling, Takeru wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let her go. Maybe, just maybe, all of questions would be answered soon and all of his pain, truly gone....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**//Author's Note: **I think this chapter was filled with so many clichès, you couldn't even count them all with all your toes and fingers! Haha, but I guess that's okay, seeing how this is suppose to be an extremely fluffy romance (which it is..). I'm not too sure how I feel about it, I feel like this chapter was weird. Like it jumped around a lot. Did it? I'm sorry if it did. Please let me know how it was so I can fix it and what not. Any comments are appreciated (just as long as they aren't too harsh, because then that's just being plain mean). Criticism is an author's best friend for it brings improvement! So let me know. Oh and also I'm working on updates for my two other Digimon stories (that includes the Adventure 02 update hint, hint). I'm almost done with one so hopefully that'll be up within this week and other by the next. Again, please review because I'm super unsure about this chapter. Also if you're all wondering as to why Hikari and Takeru call each other by their full names (and sometimes their nicknames) and then as to why Taichi and Yamato call them by their nicknames, it'll be answered next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading :)


	4. You and Me

**//Author's Note: **Wow, it's been awhile! I've been so busy lately, I haven't written in the longest time. It's actually rather sad :(

I've been meaning to update this for awhile but I just had such terrible writer's block. I'm thinking about starting a new story as well (with the complete knowledge that I'm well out of mind to even _consider_ starting one). Actually I started it awhile ago but my crap of a laptop decided to update itself (the updates, I swear, are never ending. Every time it updates, there are new ones! How many can there possibly be?) then restart because it has to restart every time it updates, so I ended up losing everything that I typed, which really, really sucked.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lifehouse or any of their songs. Neither do I own Digimon, but that should be obvious if I'm writing FanFiction for it.

* * *

You and Me

* * *

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right _

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_  
_and me and all other people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"The sun is setting."

Takeru lazily opened one eye and stared out at the sky, to see his best friend was right. The sun was indeed setting, and it was casting its luminous rays out making the sky glisten a bright tangerine with hints of pinks and reds peaking out, giving a dazzling show.

"So it is," he replied, "should we be getting home?"

Hikari shook her chocolate-haired head. "No, I wanna stay out here some more. It feels nice out you know?"

Takeru responded with a nod, and then leaned his head back against the knotted trunk of the tree both he and Hikari were currently occupying, closing his eyes once again.

Earlier in the day, Takeru and Hikari had both texted one another only to discover that they were both bored out of their minds. In order to save themselves, they had decided to meet in the park.

To their surprise, it wasn't as full as it usually was. There weren't as many loud and obnoxious kids running around, kicking sand and pulling on each other's hair. Just a few handful of people, who seemed to have been as bored as they were and had found themselves wandering into the park because they really had nothing better to do.

Enjoying the lazy and quiet atmosphere, the two best friends had ambled and stumbled upon and old oak tree that a bit far away from the main area of the park. Tired of walking they had sat down and spent a good amount of time just sitting there and talking while time passed and slipped through like small grains of sand.

There really was nothing like spending time with your best friend.

However, in Takeru's case, Hikari wasn't just his best friend. She was his lover. She just… didn't know it yet.

Anytime that annoying thought of him being in love with her came to mind, he scowled, then tried to shove away any feeling and thought about her other than what it should be- a pure and simple friendship.

That's the way it had been since they were 8 had met in the digital world. He, a crybaby who depended on his older brother and her, a sickly little girl whose brother was her ultimate hero; of course, both of them grew out of that outlook and stage but their friendship always stayed, and Takeru was determined to keep it that way.

"It's so pretty…." Hikari sighed. He mumbled back an agreement, not really paying attention to anything. He felt just so lazy right now and all he wanted to do was sleep. At this moment, he knew exactly how Gatomon felt everyday and to be quite honest- he didn't really blame her for it either. It was a nice feeling. Just so peaceful and still, like everything was on hold and would not move forward until you did.

However, as much as the feeling was nice for Takeru, it was not how Yagami Hikari felt at it. She felt mesmerized by the sky and couldn't honestly believe that her best friend was asleep during this amazing spectacle! It was one of the best sunsets she had ever laid her eyes on, and he was asleep. She pouted at the blonde who was half-asleep next to her. What was the point of hanging out if all he was going to do was sleep?

"Takeru, you don't even have your eyes open! Am I really so boring that you're actually going to sleep?"

Takeru muttered something back again and silently wished the annoying voice go away. It was ruining his peaceful atmosphere.

Hikari's pout went deeper. Honestly, boys sometimes.

"Takeruuu…." She whined. He grunted in response. Feeling even more annoyed and ignored (a dangerous combination), she decided on bothering Takeru until he woke up. She wouldn't dare let me him miss such a beautiful sight.

"Oh Takeru, wake up…." She sang playfully, and then began to poke him in his side. A scowl found its way onto his face along with a few more groans and grumbles from him. Seeing that it was bothering him, Hikari continued to poke him adding in another finger to jab him in his side.

The groans and grumbles began louder, almost to the point where they were beginning to sound like whines.

Finally, after a few more pokes into his ribcage, Takeru could handle it no more. Fully annoyed, his azure eyes flashed open and turned to glare at the female next to him.

"Yes?" She innocently asked. He frowned at her.

"Was it really necessary for you to insistently poke me in my side?"

"Yes, yes it was. You were falling asleep on me and it was something that offended me to no end."

"Too bad." Came the simply reply and he closed his eyes once more.

"Takeru… it's not funny! We should cherish every moment we have together. Who knows when it'll be our last?"

"Why? Are you dying of some terminal disease or something? Are you moving far, far away? Because dear Hikari, if you are and you haven't told me yet, then I would be offended to no end."

This time, Hikari scowled at him. "No Takeru, I don't have a terminal disease or am moving. I'm just saying…" Her words drifted off and she let out a forlorn sigh.

Hearing the hidden distress in her voice, Takeru woke and sat up more against the tree and pulled in a little closer to Hikari.

"Hikari, is something wrong?" He asked quietly, looking at her with concern.

"No, there isn't. I'm just saying that, who knows how much more time we have together? I mean, we're already in our second year of high school (1) and every day time just seems to be moving faster and faster. Just yesterday, Taichi was going on and on about college and how he had so much to do, so little time. How there are so many things and so many more memories he wants to make with everyone before he has to leave for college.

"I don't know, it just got me thinking, you know? One day that'll be us. Hurrying and wishing for more time; for more making more memories with our friends, before we no longer have the chance too."

Takeru was silent. He hadn't really thought about that. He was the kind of person to just, live in the moment. To just relish each day and worry about the next when it came, he never really thought about the future, at least, not like that.

Takeru wasn't really sure what to say to Hikari, so he just spoke from the heart.

"Hikari… I understand how you feel. I really do, but if you spend so much time worrying about what's to come two years from now, you'll be so distracted that you won't get to enjoy right now. You'll miss out on all the wonderful things the present has to offer. So please, don't stress too much about the future, in due time it'll come. Enjoy now, so that you'll have those memories to look back and smile upon, okay?"

Hikari nodded. She understood what Takeru was saying, really. But a small part of her would always worry- especially when it came to her best friend.

"Takeru, promise me something."

"Anything."

She giggled at his sincerity, and then continued. "Promise me that… that no matter how far away we are from each other and that no matter what comes our way and challenges us, that we'll always be friends. That, even if we haven't seen each other in over 5 years or talked for 3, that'll it'll always be like it is right now for us; that no matter, we will always be there for each other. Promise me that?"

To make clear that she was serious, the brunette stuck out her pinky finger and waited anxiously for Takeru to hook his pinky onto hers.

For a moment, he looked it at her, studied her. She was just so beautiful. The orange glow of the sky seemed to hug her and enhance everything about her in the most perfect way possible. He cinnamon eyes were bright and sparkled with such innocence and purity; it was hard to look away. He would remember her this way forever, until the day he died and so on.

Taking his pinky and locking it around hers, he said the words that, to him, would forever bind them together. After all, a promise was forever.

"I promise, Yagami Hikari, that no matter what happens, no matter how much time has passed or how far apart we are and no matter what happens to come our way, to always remain your best friend.

Hikari smiled joyfully at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Good," she said, "because if hadn't promised me I would've beat you to a pulp."

Takeru let out a loud laugh. "Right Hikari, because you beat someone whose twice the size of you into a pulp."

"Hey, I grew up with a soccer crazy, wild haired, stubborn older brother. I think I can handle someone like you."

Takeru chuckled. Too cute, she was too cute sometimes.

A comfortable silence filled the air around them. Takeru thought it was rare to find someone, who you were just so comfortable with, that you could spend hours together and not have to say a single word. Hikari was that person for him, and he was eternally grateful for that.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like time has stopped?" Takeru said out of nowhere.

"Yea..." Hikari whispered, her voice drifting into the wind. "It has. Like time doesn't exist and the world is just gone. I think that's what always happens when you're with someone you care deeply about."

For a second when Hikari had said that, his heart had fluttered. His mind had over analyzed what her words meant by that, like as if Hikari felt the same way about him. He told the persistent and annoying feelings and thoughts to go away. They wouldn't.

Desperate to get away from the girl next to him before his growing feelings took over his actions and screw up everything he had with her, Takeru checked the time hoping that it was time for dinner and that they had to go.

Thank the Lord above, it was.

"Hikari, it's getting late. It's almost dinner time; we should be getting home now."

As if being woken up from a trance, Hikari jumped a little then nodded fervently. "Oh right we should, mom will kill me if I'm late."

Takeru complied with the statement knowing his own mother would be upset if he were late (though he wasn't too sure she would notice since she was always busy, if she did she would certainly be upset), and the two of them got up and quickly started their way back home.

Being the gentlemen he was, Takeru walked Hikari back to her apartment despite her many protests. She, unfortunately, had to admit defeat when he pointed out that Taichi would have his head if he didn't see his sweet little sister home. Hikari huffed and folded her arms, becoming then the poster board for all the stubborn people in the world. He was entertained by that.

After what seemed to be a short amount of time, they had made it to Hikari's apartment building. Though when they got there, Takeru once again, argued with her about how he should walk her to the door, not just to the building.

"Takeru you really don't need."  
"Oh but Hikari, I really do. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't."

"Takeru please, I'm not a little child. I can walk to the door myself." She laughed.

"Oh?" He feigned surprise. "Since when are you not a little child? Did you not just huff and cross your arms not so much awhile back like a little child?"

Opening her mouth to argue back, she found nothing to say and in defeat, closed it. "I still don't need to be walked to the door…" She muttered.

Takeru laughed at her childish attitude. He felt a little bad for her, so tonight, just tonight, he let her have her way. "Okay fine, you can walk to the door by yourself. Would that make you feel all grown up?" He couldn't help but tease her.

She glared at him in response. "Ha ha, very funny. Good night, Takeru."

"What, no T.K.? Everyone else calls me that."

Hikari grinned. "Yea, but I like calling you Takeru. There's not a lot of people you let get away with calling you buy your full name and since I'm who you happen to let do that, I'm taking every advantage of it. Besides, you call me Hikari."

He scoffed. "Yea, but for the same reasons you call me Takeru."

"Touché."

"As always."

Hikari rolled her eyes. He was too much sometimes, so full of himself like his brother sometimes. It must be an Ishida gene.

"Well like I said, goodnight. Takeru."

"Same to you. Hikari."

They stared at each indignantly for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Really though, goodnight." Takeru said sincerely after they both had caught their breath.

She smiled at him, then, to both their surprise, did something she had never done before with anyone.

She kissed him on the cheek.

Takeru felt his mouth go agape, though he wasn't really too sure what was going on. As soon as that had happened, everything became detached from him. All process of though, action, anything. He was literally struck speechless.

"Goodnight Takeru." Hikari said quietly, then turned and entered the apartment building, leaving the frozen blonde stuck to the pavement in shock.

An eternity later, he gained some of his consciousness back and regained movement, though it resembled something of drunken man's. What had just happened? In all honesty, Takeru _still _wasn't all that sure. All he knew was that he had received a kiss, a kiss from a beautiful girl who maybe, just maybe, felt the same way he did. As he ambled back home, time faded again. Nothing else seemed to matter except for right now and what happened.

What did happen? He still wasn't too sure. What it had meant, if it meant anything, and where it would take them. The clock was dull and slowing, almost to where it just seemed dead.

Hikari and him, that's what mattered right now, not how many days or months were left or how much time they had. Time was overrated anyway.

Hikari and him was all he cared about; and he would cherish every moment he had with her.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

* * *

(1) I'm not sure how the Japanese school system works- yet. So until I do I'm using American. Just thought I'd let you know…

**//Author's Note: **I actually rather liked this, which is an absolute first for me. It turned out alright. I'm planning on editing the previous chapters because I just don't like them. Some of it is really ambiguous and weird so I'm going to change it. Not much but just so it makes more sense and the writing is better :P

Sorry for all of the terrible grammar mistakes in here. I suck at grammar. Anyone care to help me with that? Let me know if there is anything weird or wrong in here. I enjoy the praise and wonderful comments but if I want to make my writing better I (unfortunately) gotta take the criticism too so lay it on me people. Don't be harsh though, even though I'm asking for it there's no reason to be rude.

With this chapter, I really wanted to emphasize how when you're with that person you love, time just disappears and nothing matters except for them. That's what I feel the song is about as well. I was trying to capture that, I'm not sure if I did but I tried.

Reviews people! Come on! I know the fandom is terribly inactive and a lot of good people left, but if you're still there stay with me!! I'm alone as it is I don't want that happening here too :(

Thanks for reading! And sorry for the long author's note, I got carried away as usual :D

**Light-of-Hope- 07 **

(Warning: Penname due for change :)


	5. We'll Never Know

**/Author's Note: **There's a note on my profile saying I'm adding more chapters that include songs off of Lifehouse's newest CD. I lied. I'm not going to. I would but I'm honestly just too lazy to reconfigure everything. But if I ever do write more Takari's with a Lifehouse influence, I'll add them here.

Thanks to **Ris Fallon, Evening Rise, **and **Marika-P **for their reviews on the last chapter. I don't believe I thank you all enough for your reviews so THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Lifehouse or their lyrics but boy do I wish I did!

* * *

**We'll Never Know**

* * *

_I don't wanna live without you  
And I don't wanna live a lie  
We'll never know till we try  
Yeah we'll never know till we try_

"So… what's up with you and Kari?"

He turned to his companion, a blank look on his face and replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what's up with you two? You're usually glued to the hip and now you can hardly stand next to each other. You guys get in a fight or something?"

Takaishi Takeru moved his forlorn gaze back to the soccer field but everything was so hazy and out of focus. His best friend's question had pulled him out of reality and deep into his thoughts. He knew what was going on between them, at least for him he did. Why she was acting so strange he had no clue. Sure he could guess and quite honestly he hoped his guesses were right, after all that's what he was known for right? That's all he had left, was his unwavering hope. But how long could one hope, if there was no light to lead them on?

"Um, hello? Earth to TK? You going to answer my questions anytime soon?"

The blonde shook his head and brought his focus back to the soccer field and his impatient best friend, who was much to like her brother.

"Yea, sorry," he answered softly, "I don't know. I honestly don't know what's wrong with us Daisuke. Maybe things are changing. Maybe we're just…."

"Just what? C'mon, you can't stop in the middle of your sentences like that. You know it drives me crazy."

Takeru gave a hollow laugh in response. "Sorry. Let me try again. Maybe… maybe we're all just growing up."

Daisuke's eyebrows knitted tightly in confusion. "Huh?" He echoed. "What do you mean, growing up? Are you saying that because you two are growing up that you can't be friends? That because you're starting to find your places in the world, you suddenly don't have time for one another? Because honestly, TK, that's just bullshit."

Before replying back, Takeru gave an audible groan. "No, Daisuke, not like that. I mean… like… growing up, we're being exposed to things we never needed to deal with as children. We're discovering different things, different…"

"Feelings?" The goggle head finished for him, understanding where he was going. He knew he could be dense sometimes but come one, anyone with a brain could've seen where that was going.

Takeru made a face at him. "Right."

"So I don't' get it. What's the big deal then? So what you're 'discovering' new things. Why not see where it goes together instead of causing each other pain like that?"

"Because, Daisuke, it's complicated."

"Huh?" Daisuke reiterated yet again what was probably the most commonly used word in his vocabulary. "What do you mean it's complicated? It's not complicated, it's simple. You two are just making it complicated because you're idiots!"

"It's not simple Daisuke! It's not! Don't you think if it was I would be here right now?" The bearer of hope suddenly stood up and shouted. His simmering temper, which was always hulking just beneath his usually cheery demeanor, had shot up again making the ugly side of Takeru rear it's head yet again. It hadn't seen light since he had punched Ken in the face.

Seeing where this was going and what needed to happen, Daisuke stood up too and matched the intensity on the blonde's face facing him head on.

"Let me say it again, Takeru, since you didn't seem to hear me the first time." Daisuke said slowly. Takeru's gaze on him intensified when he heard his full name being used. Daisuke never called him by his full name, always preferring to "misspell" his nickname, unless he was really upset with him. He obviously was now, for whatever reason.  
"It isn't complicated. It's simple. You're just making it complicated. And you wanna know why? Because you're a coward. Yea, that's right, I said it. A coward. You're a coward because you can't even tell the girl you love how you feel about her. And instead of doing that, you hide behind stupid excuses like, 'it'll ruin our friendship' and 'but my parents couldn't even hold a relationship, so why should I think I can?'"

Feeling infuriated, Takeru went to punch Daisuke in the face but much to his surprise, Daisuke had caught his fist before it could make impact with his face and instead glowered at him so fiercely that you would've thought Takeru was going to just fall over and die at any second.

"Don't even think about it! Let me finish!" He shouted. The two of them stared each other down for a few minutes, before Takeru put his fist down and clenched it at his side until his knuckled turned white.

Upon his best friend doing that, Daisuke continued. "Look, I understand you're scared. And I wasn't saying those excuses were really excuses. They have merit, they do. But really? You can only hide behind them so long before they lose their impact.

I know that you two are important in each other's lives. Besides your brothers, you're probably the most important people in each others lives but that's exactly why you owe it to yourselves to try. Don't you think that you're friendship is strong enough to survive a break up?"

Struck silent by his words, they echoed in his head as Takeru stood still. The fist at his side loosened and the reality became hazy again as he drifted and began to drown again in his thoughts.

He had to admit, Daisuke was right. As much as he hated to admit it, Daisuke was right. Breakups were tough, they really were. But he would be damned if he ever let it disintegrate the friendship he had with Hikari. He felt ashamed for even thinking it could. Sure they were emotional and sure, he knew even if they ever did go out and if it ever came to the fact that they had to break up that it would be awkward between them. But it was Hikari and him. They would make it through. They always did.

"Thanks Davis… you always did know how to knock some sense to me. Both figuratively and literally." Takeru said quietly.

His companion just grinned broadly and said, "Of course. What are friends for? And just so you know, if you are Hikari ever did break up, though the chances of that are slim to none in fact the world just combusting into flames is more likely then you two breaking up and-"

"Davis." Takeru interrupted his ramblings.

He just laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe… right sorry. Anyway, if it were to ever come to that, just know that none of us could ever bear the sight of not seeing you two being friends. We'd all die before we let that happen. Or at least well, I would." Daisuke finally finished with a firm nod.

When Daisuke finally finished, the air was silent; the only noise coming from the light wispy wind flowing through the trees and grass.

"…thanks Davis." Takeru finally spoke up, splicing through the long silence.

"Hey, you can make it up to me… by talking to Kari. Today. And I don't mean talking about the latest episode of Tobo Bengoshi either." (1)

Takeru chuckled then replied, "I know, I know. I'll go and talk to her. And really, thank you Davis. I know I can always count on you."

"Of course you can, I'm the fearless leader remember?" Daisuke replied putting his hands behind his back in an egoistic manner.

Takeru however just rolled his and gave the said leader a smack to the head.

"Hey! Is this the thanks I get for helping you?"

"No, that's what you get for being arrogant."

Daisuke scoffed. "Whatever. Enough stalling, go and get your girl." Giving him a wave, Daisuke stepped down from the bleachers and sauntered away where Takeru didn't doubt he would cause havoc somewhere else.

Takeru stood still for a moment, enjoying the stillness of everything. The quiet he so rarely received. But after stalling for enough time, Daisuke's words took heed and he threw his head back and groaned.

'Well,' he thought, 'I guess it's now or never.' Damn Daisuke, did he have to be so right? Takeru was so comfortable with the darkness of uncertainty and denial regarding his relationship with Hikari. He didn't want to take the chance and walk out of it, who knows what be shown to him if light shed and casted away all of that? Would be dangerous and a mistake? Or maybe… just maybe it would be beautiful. Whatever it would be, a part of him didn't want to take that chance and find out yet… another part of him was telling him to go. Go and find out. They would never now unless they tried and he didn't want to wonder what if for the rest of his life and maybe even one day regret. He knew if he didn't it would torment him for the rest of his life. Either way he looked at it, he was right and was frustrating beyond reason.

With a firm decision in his head on what path to choose, he finally started and walked away from the soccer field and to a street filled with familiar apartment buildings, the ones he went to everyday.

He nodded absent-mindedly when the oh so familiar doorman greeted him, the same one he saw every day when he woke up and every day when the sun was down. He walked through the same lobby he walked through everyday and entered the same elevator and pushed the same button to the same floor he went to every single day.

He then exited that elevator and stepped foot on a floor he had seen every single day of his life. A floor he was so similar with he knew every crack and every tile on this floor. And then he stopped. He stopped in front a door then he had knocked on and even unlocked so many times in his life before, it was like a habit and he didn't even think about it anymore. This door that led him to this place that he was so familiar with, even more so then his own home. But it was different this time. He wouldn't just knock on it just to see and experience something else familiar to him, this time that he knocked on it, it would change everything he ever knew and the moment he knocked on it everything that was so familiar to him about this whole place and maybe even his whole life, would change and become different.

But he was determined to make that change, for better or for worse. For they would never know unless they tried and he didn't want to think back on this moment in the future and cringe and call himself a coward. No, he would do it. He would knock on this door and perhaps change the way he saw life forever.

It only took a few seconds after he warned the household of his presence before it opened, and that same, familiar yet beautiful face graced him with her presence and said, "Oh, Takeru! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Hika…" He said quietly, which then elicited a confused look on the girl's face. "Do you… do you think we could talk?"

"Oh, of course sure! Do you want to come in?" She said, opening the door a little wider.

But he shook his head and softly answered back, "No, it's alright thanks. You mind if we just go for a walk?"

"Oh… yea sure! Of course, let me just let mom know and I'll be right out okay?"

He just shook his head, not saying a word, trying to focus on not running away. He heard her call out to her parents that she would be out and a part of him hoped they wouldn't let her. But of course they did, it was him. They would entrust their daughter's life with him.

In a matter of seconds, she rematerialized at the door except with a light jacked in hand this time and said, "Okay let's go!"

He nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. She threw him a confused look but started to lead the way anyway. He quietly followed behind her, walking down the same hall he had just walked down seconds ago. But this time it was different, it was strange and unfamiliar. Everything was different now and there wasn't much a chance now to make it go back. All he could hope was that, whatever he saw when the light finally shed away all of his uncertainty and denial; it would be almost as beautiful as the girl he was with now.

_Failure is the only way to learn till you've come undone  
The rest will never find out what they might have been_

* * *

(1) Tobo Bengoshi: A Japanese drama that just premiered this summer. It means "Fugitive Lawyer". It's about a lawyer that's been framed for murder, arson, and other crimes and while searching for the real criminal he uses his legal background to help others. I haven't watched it yet but I hear it's quite good.

**/Author's Note: **I'm feeling extremely uncertain about this chapter. I think my writing took a weird turn at the end. Let me know if that's the case then I'll do my best to make it less… weird.

Also I have a request for you all! If you would all be so willing to check out my newest story, Coela Beach Academy, I would greatly appreciate. I was so excited for this story because I had so many plans but that's all fizzing out now due to the lack of response I've had for it. I only have the first two chapters out but still, I really hope it won't stay that way for the remainder of the story. Anyway if you could go and read and I would appreciate it so much, thanks! It's an AU so if you don't like those- sorry! It is what it is.

And don't forget to review this story either! I love hearing what you guys think so please don't forget! Thanks!


	6. Hanging By a Moment

**/Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and even read this overly fluffy story. It means a lot.

So if anyone has read any of my other fics, you'll know that I've had trouble with the document manager. I've found the solution. Apparently the document manager just really hates Internet Explorer. Every time I use it in IE it just flips out but when I used in Firefox, voila! Perfection. Now the only problem is that I hate Firefox! It's too damn slow. -_-

Anyway, technological rant aside, this chapter is pretty short. I tried to make it longer but this is the best I could do. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**Hanging By a Moment**

* * *

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...  
_

"So, TK, what did you want to talk about?" Hikari asked him as she kicked a strewn autumn leaf up into the air.

Takeru watched as it danced wildly in the cool nighttime air, the soft glowing light of the moon acting as its spotlight. The whole park was lit up with the soft halo of the moon, making the park alight one with the feeling of love. That's when the thought occurred to him, what the heck was he doing? He wasn't surely going to tell Hikari AKA his best friend, how he truly felt. That would be a nightmare.

Or would it?

He couldn't tell anymore. He had been arguing, unsuccessfully, with himself over that ever since he had left the soccer field with Daisuke, who seemed to have knack for always picking the wrong moments to be right.

"Tak-er-u~" Hikari sang out to him. He lightly shook his head then smiled at her, to let her know that he had not indeed forgotten she was there.

"Sorry, spaced out for a second," he responded.

"Of course you did," was her simple reply. He gave her a playfully scolding look which she laughed at. Takeru couldn't pull off that look even if he wanted too. It was too unnatural and opposing to his cheerful and friendly face.

In synchronizing motions, the two of them wandered around the park, silent. Believe it or not, two people could just enjoy each others company, instead of talking to fill the time. Takeru found himself always enjoying Hikari's company, even if he didn't want to (like right now).

A chilling wind decided to come and visit, it bit at Takeru's cheeks and he caught Hikari snuggling deeper in her coat in attempt to offset the wind, doing it in a rather cute manner of course.

"I saw Daisuke's scrimmage game earlier." He felt comfortable enough now to break the silence and get on with show, as his brother often said. His voice rang out clearly throughout the entire park, making him realize just how loud his voice was.

"Did he win?"

"Of course, he's our brave leader Daisuke. He never loses anything," he said dryly. Hikari lightly hit his arm.

"Takeru…" she quietly rebuked him, but it was negated by chuckle that she couldn't quite keep in.

"I'm just kidding, you know Daisuke and I don't fight much…anymore. Really, he did good. He might even be better than Tai one day."

"No one's better than onii-chan," Hikari said in that same quiet voice, but her statement spoke volumes in terms of the upholding admiration she held for her brother, one that would never go away, even if God tried to take it himself.

He understood her admiration though, he held the same kind for his brother as well. But Takeru never self-deprecated himself because of it like Hikari did. She used to not think much of herself, giving herself as much value as a rock. A smile touched Takeru's face as he watched her, walking in this silent confidence that was all her own now. It was something that was long in the making and though it still needed some help every now and then, she was still in a much farther place then where she used to be.

His eyes followed the movements of her head, as she looked from the ground up to the never-ending stretch of stars above them. The sky was opaque, fathomless and deep. He used to wish on stars when he was younger, maybe he should make one now. Hell, it wouldn't hurt and he felt he could use all the help he could get right now.

"So pretty…" Hikari breathed out. He nodded absent-mindlessly, but he was so mesmerized by the shimmering night sky her voice was far away.

While he was gazing, Takeru realized he had never seen a more beautiful night sky before. It was breathtaking. Great, even Heaven was telling him to not waste his chance, by blessing them with this incredibly beautiful night.

Hikari seemed to have wanted to keep walking, for her gaze became level again and Takeru soon heard the sounds of crunching gravel. His admiration of the sky now stolen away, he watched her retreating back for a few seconds, before taking long, ground-eating strides to catch up with her. He came to a conclusion in those short but meaningful steps.

'Now or never' was his last thought.

Right before he was in line with her, he stopped short. The scuffing sound of his shoes caught Hikari's attention and turned around swiftly to see Takeru stare after with this painfully strange look. It was look he had never carried before.

"Takeru?" She hesitantly called out to him, her voice ringing out and filling every expanse of the park.

He stood firm however, continuing to look at her with that strange look. "Hikari."

"Y-Yes?"

"We've been best friends for a long time, right?"

Hikari nodded smally, finding her mouth suddenly dry and devoid of any speaking ability whatsoever.

"And, we wouldn't do anything that would compromise that, right?"

Hikari's speaking abilities came rushing back in a flood of mixed apprehension and worry. "Of course not, never Takeru! Where is this coming from?"

The fear in her voice stung at him. He immediately wanted to go up and hug her, soothe away all of her anxiousness and worry. But he couldn't, literally. His feet felt glued to the ground and if he snapped out of focus or move a step, his confidence would be drained out of him in a manner of seconds. He had to do this. Right now. He never felt more sure of himself, even if it wasn't much, it was still there.

"So then…" Takeru spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "this feeling I have, the one that makes me feel so dizzy and happy around you, that makes me feel like I would do anything for you, anything, I should make it go away, right?"

A tiny gasp freed itself from the tight constraints of Hikari's body.

He couldn't look at her, he couldn't bear himself to look at her and the terrible face he was sure he had put on her fact. It would kill him. It would surely kill him.

"Takeru… what are you saying?" Hikari was a smart, perceptive girl. But all manner of thought process and perception had long fled her body. She felt herself swimming in this mystifying fog that made her feel paralyzed and lost.

"I'm saying… I'm saying-" He let out an anguished sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm… saying nothing. Forget it, let's just go back home. It's getting late."

He had started to retreat back to her apartment building, not aware of the fact Hikari wasn't following him until she called out to him.

"Takeru. Stop."

His shoes scuffed against the graveled pathway as he halted in stride. He rotated slowly to her, his eyes downcast. "Yea?"

"Did… did you mean that? What you said? About… how I make you feel?" Hikari bit her lip, a habitual nervous thing she did.

An airy and wistful chuckle escaped from his mouth. "Of course I did Hika. I would never say anything to you I didn't mean on purpose."

Hikari nodded her head, slowly taking in what he had to say. But it wasn't anything she didn't already know, however the tone in his voice was another matter. He had said it in this serious and yearning voice, like he wanted something from her. Something he couldn't have, or was too afraid to ask for.

"H-how long have you felt like that?"

Takeru's head moved back and forth and he took small steps forward. "Awhile. Maybe even longer, I just never realized it fully until now."

In timid movements, Hikari nodded. Takeru could tell she was trying to take in his words, but was having a difficult time wrapping her head around them.

"You don't... have to say anything tonight, Hikari. I'm not expecting you to give me answer tonight. Trust me when I say, I wasn't planning on saying anything like that tonight and I think the two of us just need some time right now and think and-"

"Takeru."

His rambling stopped and he looked at Hikari with wide eyes that were filled with wonder. She didn't say anything though and neither did he. Silence hung in the air. Actually, Takeru realized at the moment a lot of things were hanging in the air right now, in this moment. His friendship with Hikari, the normalcy of his life, possibly his sanity. Where was that rewind button when you needed it?

Hikari's face mouth twisted to and fro. She was trying to find the right thing to say, but was exactly was the right thing to say?

"I'd... I'd like to say something too," was what she finally settled on.

Takeru sucked in a breath. _'Here we go,' _he thought.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

* * *

**/Author's Note: **Cliff-haaangerrr! Haha, sorry guys. The actual confession happens in the next chapter. I have to be honest though, I'm not that into the huge romantically cliché, Hollywood confession that occurs in most romances and Takari's anymore, but that's the type I had planned for this oh so long ago and that's what I'll just go with. I'm like more of a "let's just quietly slip into and not say anything now" romance now. There's just something inherently sweeter about it that I enjoy. I've got about one-third of a Takari one-shot written in that fashion. When I'll post it, I dunno. When I'll post or update anything for awhile, I actually don't know. I have SAT's coming up and I'm planning on spending some more time on my original works. Woot.

Review, favorite, alert. I appreciate all of it.

**Kagebana**


	7. First Time

**/Author's Note: **Hello! Anybody miss me? ...No? Damn. Here's an update from me anyway. I'd love to finish this story before the end of the year (because I've been working on it for over a year?), let's hope I do. My writing may not be too great here. I've been out of the practice for awhile. Sorry about that. It isn't that long, I didn't think it needed to be. No reason to drag it out, right? Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lifehouse or any of their lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**First Time**

* * *

_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance  
Letting you inside_

Takeru stood patiently waiting, watching as Hikari chewed her lip around. He felt bad, he really did, for putting her in this position. But somewhere, deep inside, he knew. They would've gotten to this point sooner or later. So... the sooner the better, right?

"Uhm, well..." Hikari released a deep breath.

The night was so silent and still, Takeru thought he could hear Hikari's heartbeat pounding, probably as wild as his. He wished that she would just say what was on her mind. Normally, Takeru was a gentlemen and ever so patient, but even his seemingly unlimited patience could only last for so long. He never before had so much wanted a moment to end like now.

A heavy sigh parted Hikari's lips. "I'm sorry, Takeru. I can't do this. I just- I just can't!" She shook her head as she began to pace around.

Takeru's eyebrows slanted and he looked at her confusedly. Wait, what was she talking about? Unable to do what? Reject him? Or maybe, something say something else entirely? (Or so he hoped.)

He started walking towards her and, once he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed her arm, her head snapped up to his. Looking into her eyes, he was surprised by the flurry of emotions in them. Even is immense Hikari reading skills could not pick up on all of them. Out of all of them, he only managed to understand sadness, pain, and- wait- was that... longing?

"Takeru..." Her voice was so soft and his name, it came out so strained. So painfully aware. He had never heard his name said like that before by her.

"Hikari..." They were like that for sometime. Just staring at each other, wondering what the other person was thinking. The more time went by, the more Takeru was beginning to regret this discussion. He shouldn't have done this to her. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"I'm... sorry, Hika. I shouldn't have done this to you. I should have kept my mouth shut. Come on, let's go home and-"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to go home. I changed my mind. I can do this, I know I can. I can tell you how I feel. So can you please wait? And listen?"

He smiled at her, softly. The smallest hints of it touched his face. Of course he would wait for her. He always would.

"Are you sure though? You don't have to-"

"No, I want to."

His head moved up and down in a nod but as he did, this knot in his stomach, this infernal knot, got tighter and tighter. He had never felt so nervous before in his life. "Go ahead, Hika. I'm listening," he managed to say through his nervousness.

"Okay," she released a deep breath. "Takeru, we've been best friends... for a really long time. You're my best friend, in the entire world! I grew up with you, experienced some of the scariest and best times of my life with you. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you. But..."

"But?" Takeru croaked.

"Things have changed."

Changed? Wait, was that good or bad? Takeru's head went to the side and a light of curiosity entered into his eyes. "What do you mean changed?"

"Changed, as in... I... I... I can't be with you without feeling the same way too."

"What?" Takeru felt breathless, exhilarated, and captivated all at once. Did Hikari really just say that? Should he pinch himself awake? What... he felt such a jumbled glee, it was unexplainable.

Hikari bit at her lip, a smile tainting her face. "So, what does this mean? Is the fact that our feelings are mutual good or bad?"

The ghost of a smile that was once on Takeru's face was now very real and growing with every millisecond that went by.

"It can mean anything you want it to, Hikari. I just wanted to let you know how I feel and I did, now the rest is up to you."

Her face transformed into glee as she said, "I think that... I'd to give this a try. I know us Takeru, I know that, no matter what, we'll be there for each other. And besides, according to the others, this has been a long time coming," she finished with a laugh.

Takeru chuckled along with her as he moved his arm to wrap it around her and she leaned into him. "Since we were eight, according to Mimi."

"Well, she's always been the matchmaker."

"And a lot smarter than people give her credit for."

Hikari giggled with absolute mirth. "Oh Takeru..."

In silence, they enjoyed in each others warmth, feeling elated and simply happy for what seemed to be the very first time. It was a feeling that no one could ever put into words and it was theirs to enjoy.

That is until Hikari's cellphone went off.

"Ugh..." Hikari threw her head back. "That's probably Tai. Guess I'd better get home... unfortunately."

He became agitated by the frown on her face and the fact that his time with her in this momentous time was cut short. As most of the digidestineds would often say, stupid Tai.

"Well, I guess I'd better get you home," he sighed.

"I guess..."

The two of them and their matched looks of disappointment started towards Hikari's apartment complex.

"Hey TK?"

"Yes, Kari?" He answered back, giving her a toothy grin which she giggled at.

"What are we going to telling Tai when I get home?"

Takeru stopped short in their walk, a look of pure horror coming across his face.

"How about we tell him tomorrow? With Matt, so he can protect me."

A laugh bubbled out of Hikari. "Sure Takeru, whatever you say."

And so did the beautiful and captivating love chapter of Takeru and Hikari begin another chapter once again.

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right where  
I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_

* * *

_**/Author's Note: **To be clear, this isn't the last chapter. There's still one more left that's more or less an epilogue.

They're finally together! Took me long enough, huh? Sorry if the ending was kind of random and weird, the tone of it doesn't match the rest of the chapter, I know, and I know one day I'll end up editing this entire fic. To be honest, I had a really hard time finishing this chapter, nothing I thought of seemed really fitting for them or right, but I hope what I eventually settled on was good enough for you guys.

Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks to anybody who stuck with me up until this moment, I appreciate it more than you know. :)

**Kagebana**


	8. Everything

**/Author's Note: **I'm feeling really motivated to finish this. Been working on it long enough and it's always great to hit that complete button (which I sadly don't get to do often D:). I wanna thank **KHLostEmpress **and for their wonderful reviews. You guys are beyond awesome.

**Disclaimer: **Okay peeps, for the last time, I don't own Lifehouse or their lyrics. I just really, really, really, really, really, really (goes on forever) love them. A lot. I also don't own Digimon, but c'mon, if you couldn't figure that out then uh… you might want to get your head examined. (Just kidding.)

* * *

**Everything**

****

**

* * *

**

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me_

"Hey TK…"

An eight year old Takeru turned to his light-bearing companion and whispered back, "Yes Kari?"

She stayed silent for a second. Nervous to ask her question, for whatever reason Takeru suspected, before she asked back in a soft tone, "We're going to win, right? Against the bad guys?"

Genuinely shocked by her question, Takeru hurriedly replied as he rushed over to her, "Of course, Kari! We're the digidestineds! We can't lose, especially with our brothers leading the way. Don't worry, we'll win. I promise."

"You do? You absolutely promise?" Hikari simpered, scuffling closer to him. The flickering fire gave Takeru enough light to see Hikari's pinky jutting out. It was in that moment he realized how important promises were and how much they could mean for other people.

"I promise," he replied, and he wrapped his pinky around hers in an ironclad promise.

* * *

_You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again_

"I don't want you to move."

A ghost of a smile appeared across Takeru's face. "Believe me Hika, I don't either."

A hard silence fell around them. They both had nothing to say, nothing they could think of doing that would prevent this horrific event from happening. No matter what words they spoke and what thoughts they made into actions, Takeru would be moving. That was final.

"Promise me something, Takeru."

Takeru turned his head, surprised at small fact that Hikari had called him by his full name. She had never done that before.

"Anything."

Her chocolate-haired head turned in his direction and he was mildly shocked by the watery halos in her eyes.

"Promise me we'll be friends, best friends, no matter what."

This time, a real smile, not one that was absent of emotion, sprawled across his face and he replied, "Of course, I couldn't think of a better promise to make."

And they wrapped their pinkies around one another, in yet another moment of forever.

* * *

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

"Thank you for saving me, TK. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Think nothing of it, Kari. I would never leave you behind. Ever."

It took him awhile before he realized that Hikari was no longer walking beside him. Stopping, he turned his body around slightly to see her staring at the ground, seemingly deep in thought.

"Kari…?"

She looked up at him, a mask of determination her face. The random thought of her definitely being Taichi's sister randomly appeared in his head.

"What did you mean?"

Takeru became a little taken back with that question. "Huh?"

"What did you mean when you said you cared too much about me?"

A flush crept up his neck. Takeru had forgotten about his little slip-up upon being a little too consumed with not becoming a creature of the Dark Ocean, it was a shame Hikari hadn't.

"Oh, th-that. I… I just meant that you're my best friend! And, I couldn't let anything happen to you. After all, I made that promise to Sora when I was younger, when Piedmon was after us?"

Letting his reply sink in, Hikari nodded her drooping head. Wait, her head was drooping? Takeru became slightly frazzled at the sight. Why was Hikari upset hearing that?

"Yea, I remember," she spoke, her voice was so soft and barely audible. "Well, thank you Takeru, for saving me."

She had called him Takeru again. The last time she did that was when he had moved away.

Not having realized that Hikari had walked up to him, he was utterly shocked at the feel of her lips against his cheek and the tingling sensation that was left in their place.

And that was the moment when Takeru swore to himself he would find out what this feeling meant and what exactly the tingling meant.

* * *

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

"You think he'll come back again?"

"After the way Tai and Matt kicked his ass? No way."

"Takeru!"

He let out a cry of dismay as a pillow made impact with his face.

"What? We're old enough to curse now Hikari, though I'm not sure if that's a curse word at all."

Childishly, Hikari stuck her tongue at him. It was that action that made Takeru realize he could actually never see Hikari cursing. She was much too pure for that, he decided.

"Anyway, I hope he doesn't. What is it with all of our enemies from the Digital World not staying deleted?" She muttered, trying to become more situated on the couch.

"Technically speaking, Diaboramon isn't from the Digital World, but I know what you mean. It gets exhausting after awhile having to defeat them over and over again." He put his hands behind his head as he relaxed further into the couch's embrace. It was so warm and comforting, especially after the strenuous battle they just had.

"Well, I hope we get to have some peace for a little while."

"I hear that. Hey, how about we have one of our famous movie marathons to celebrate our victory?"

As he turned his head, he saw Hikari's head bob in agreement, her smile relaxing her face even more. That was good. She was so distressed earlier when they both entered the internet to help their brothers….

Hikari was worrying him a lot more than usual. Not because she was getting sick again, but because of the jumbling mess known as feelings inside of him. What he was to do with him, he had no idea. He was still trying to figure out what they meant!

"That sounds excellent, Takeru. I'll go get started on the popcorn right away!"

He watched her as she sped off, looking more like her old, happy self again. Smiling like a mad man, his tall frame pushed off the couch and to the Yagami's DVD tower to select some movies.

"Hey, Takeru?"

Takeru glanced up and let his azure eyes meet with Hikari's cinnamon ones.

"Yea, Hika?"

She let out a natural giggle at the newly crowned nickname Takeru had given her. "I want to say thank you, for giving me hope earlier about Tai. I'm sorry I didn't get to thank you earlier but-"

He raised his hand and replied, "No Hikari, please. I'm your best friend- it's what I'm supposed to do. I'm going to be there for you, always. Remember that."

A large grin being to spread across Hikari's delicate features, seeing it made Takeru smile as well.

"Same here, Takeru. Same here." With that, she disappeared to the kitchen, that smile still on her face.

He felt himself warm from the inside out. Maybe he couldn't figure out exactly what he felt for Hikari anytime soon, but it wouldn't mean he would try his hardest to make that smile show up as much as he could.

* * *

_Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?_

"Takeru, you're getting ice-cream all over your face."

"Wah! Where?"

In an instant, he was overwhelmed with the feeling of Hikari wiping his face. If it was his mother doing this, he would've been so embarrassed that he would've jumped twenty feet away from her. Hikari doing it felt… weird. And nice. Having someone wipe chocolate ice-cream off of your face isn't supposed to feel nice, right?

"Thank you," he muttered, facing away so she wouldn't see his flushing cheeks. Hikari just gave one of her warm laughs, the one that always made everyone feel like sunshine. Naturally, it was also contagious and Takeru laughed along with her and soon, for some reason, they begin to double over in laughter.

It was moments like these that made Takeru understand why he had fallen in love with her. It was moments like these he lived for.

Hikari and his friendship really couldn't get any better than this, and for that he was glad.

He wouldn't dare compromise this for what he felt in his heart.

Some things just simply weren't worth love.

* * *

_You're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
You're everything, everything_

"I thought Tai was going to murder you for a second."

Takeru let his head shake in dismay. "Me too, thankfully Matt was there to hold him off so we could escape!"

Hikari chortled a bit. "Oh yes, thank God for Matt. No worries, Takeru. I'm sure Tai will be alright after he cools down, he always is."

He shrugged before enclosing his arm around her. "I know. I don't blame him for getting upset either; he's always been very protective of you."

Hikari let out a "mhmm" before nestling herself deeper into Takeru's embrace, a smile caressing her face.

He felt silly now for thinking that if he told Hikari how he really felt, that their friendship couldn't take that. There wasn't really anything that could break the iron-clad bond they had, most people knew that. What didn't kill them would only make their friendship stronger and their honesty about their feelings for one another was certainly one of those things.

In truth, Hikari was worth everything and there wasn't going to be anything in a long time to change that.

Maybe even forever.

_Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this..._

* * *

**/Author's Note: **There it is the end! Was it satisfying? Weird? Was the writing unnatural and choppy? I have the feeling that my tone, mood, or style of writing may have been a little all over the place with this; I've been doing that a lot lately in my writing. *insert head-desking here*

Despite all of the above, this is the end for this fic. I for one am glad. But fear not- if I ever get the urge to write a Lifehouse inspired Takari I shall place it in this here fic. This chapter, though, is the real, true end of the main plot of Hanging by a Moment. I want to thank anyone and everyone who ever alerted, favorited, or even read this fic. But most of all, I want to thank those who took their time to review: **Jaeda star**, **Aero Angemon**,** puasluoma**, **Empress of Jyoumi**, **Ris Fallon**, **paolamendoza**, **penguindan333**, **Vindicator**, **Marika-P**, **Evening Rise**, **Raf Kowalski**, **KHLostEmpress**, , **truepinay13**, and **rachetman**. You all are amazing beyond compare. I love you all!

*Shameless promoting alert* If you guys can, check out my other fics and keep an eye out for one fic that I've got coming out sometime next month. Details are on my profile underneath projects section of my profile. It's the "Title Unknown" underneath the "to-be written" section. I call it my secret project and give you guy some hints as to what it may be about... ;D

Thanks again for everyone. I hope you've enjoyed this fluffy little Takari, bad writing and all. :)

**Kagebana**


End file.
